Drizzle
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Drizzle |early settler=Drizzle |hunter=Drizzle |warrior=Drizzle |mother=Dawn Mist |father=Moss Tail |brother=Pine Needle |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Drizzle 'is a gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. History In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Although unnamed at first, Drizzle and Pine scamper from between reeds at Slash’s camp, asking if Beech is okay and racing to meet her. Drizzle scampers to a halt beside her brother and tells Beech she fought really well. Their mother, Dawn hurries behind them, saying that wasn’t training, that was cruelty. Willow warns the queen to not frighten the kits. Dawn explains she isn’t going to hide the truth from her kits and that they have to know the kind of group they are a part of. Slash suggests leaving his group and taking her kits with her. Dawn replies that they might do that. Slash gets the kits’ father, Moss to train and Drizzle presses herself against her father. She begs for him to not do it as he’ll be hurt. Moss presses his nose to the she-kit’s head and reassures that no one will hurt him. She and her brother huddle against their mother in worry for their father. Suddenly dogs are heading to the camp and Thunder, who is spying on the camp, worries about the kits’ safety so races to them and bundles Pine and Drizzle into shadowy reeds. Lightning Tail scoops up Drizzle by the scruff and pushes her in between the reeds just as the dogs are coming. Dawn urges her kits to hide and not come out doesn’t matter what happens. :After the dogs are driven away, Dawn lifts her kits from their hiding place. She wraps her tail around the trembling, fur-spiked kits as she confronts Slash, saying they shouldn’t have tolerated him for so long. Slash abandons his group and Drizzle asks Thunder if the tom will return, staring at the him. Thunder hesitates as the kit looks scared. He wants to reassure Drizzle but wonders how he can when he is not certain himself. Dawn leans down to lick Drizzle’s head, murmuring they do not know but she and Moss will protect him. More members of the group return from hunting and Juniper is instantly worried about Drizzle and Pine. The kits are huddling with Dawn as she scoops them closer with her tail. The queen reports they were hidden safely because of Thunder and Lightning Tail. Violet asks the two toms if they are the ones that saved the kits. Dawn soon rushes to Bee with her kits behind her as the rogue group treat their wounds. They huddle close to their mother with Drizzle crouching so close to the queen that is almost completely hiding underneath her fur. :At Wind Runner’s camp, Wind Runner is hesitant on taking in the rogues. Dawn pads to her while nosing forward her kits. She asks if she’ll at least take her kits. Drizzle desperately digs in her claws into the grass and exclaims no. Pine says they want to stay with her. Moss tries to reassure his mate they can keep their kits safe, but Dawn still insists they are small and will freeze. She begs for her to give them shelter as they cannot harm her. Wind Runner stares at the kits, her gaze uncertain. Gray Wing states they cannot separate the kits from Dawn and have to take them all in. Wind Runner is convinced to let Slash’s former cats stay the night. They soon disperse among the Early Settler groups with Drizzle and her family joining River Ripple’s camp. During a meeting about the new members of the groups, Gray Wing asks how Pine and Drizzle are and if they have settled. Dappled Pelt replies they are like ducklings, cannot wait to learn to swim. Thunder thinks they are too young, but River Ripple reassures they are allowed only to swim shallow waters and there is always someone supervising. He reports they’ll learn to swim when they are strong enough to ride the currents. Wind Runner comments on her delight that Pine and her family are settling in well. :On the way to seeing Dawn and Moss and their kits, Pink Eyes asks Thunder and Violet if Moss and Dawn are the rogues with kits. Thunder nods his agreement. When they see River Ripple, Thunder asks how the family is settling in and the leader offers to show him. Pine and Drizzle are wading the shallows of the river with Shattered Ice watching over. Drizzle notices the three adult cats watching and points out to them three bobbing shapes with her tail. She exclaims that Moss and Dawn are learning to swim. Her parents finish their lesson so she splashes around her mother, demanding for her to shake her pelt, eyes shining. Dawn does, spraying Drizzle with water as the kit squeals in delight. River Ripple purrs that they are natural water cats. Drizzle looks at Thunder and declares she’ll be learning to swim next. Shattered Ice tells her not till she is bigger as the currents are too strong. Pine hares away and Drizzle chases after with Moss at her heels. Dawn calls for them to wait for her as she races after the family. Thunder points out they seem happy and River Ripple asks why they wouldn’t be. He points out they have fish and the river and a warm dry nest. Later, a special ceremony is being held to formally welcome the newest members of the Early Settler groups. Pine and Drizzle hide in the bracken on their way as they squeaking excitedly. Drizzle meow echoes through the icy air as she asks if she and Pine can stay up until dawn. Her brother suggests not going to sleep at all so they can slide on the ice when they return back to camp. River Ripple calls to them that kits cannot go on ice as if it cracks they’ll go under. :At the Four Trees, Moss and Dawn huddle over their kits to keep them warm from the wind. They begin the ceremony by having the newest members swear an oath of loyalty, to hunt and fight for their campmates. Drizzle seems worried as she states she isn’t old enough to hunt or fight and asks if she cannot be part of River Ripple’s group. River Ripple fixes his gaze on the she-kit and asks if she promises to hunt and fight for her campmates when she’s older. Drizzle immediately answers yes and eagerly nods. River Ripple then confirms she is part of his group. During the ceremony, some cats decided to give themselves an extended name that is more like an Early Settler name. Drizzle’s family extends their name but when River Ripple asks and glances at Drizzle, she is thoughtfully staring at her paws. When there is silence, she lifts her head and asks if she has to change her name. There’s worry in her eyes as she explains she likes her name as it is. River Ripple reassures she can stay as Drizzle if she likes. Drizzle gazes at her leader gratefully, thanking him. Ember seems to refuse to take an extended name and Tall Shadow points out that it’s okay as Drizzle kept her name. Slash suddenly interrupts the meeting and the newly named Moss Tail and Dawn Mist move closer to their kits. After Slash is gone, Wind Runner orders River Ripple to take Drizzle and the newly named Pine Needle to his strongest den and protect them until they know it’s safe. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight and Micah visit RiverClan's camp, they see Drizzle and Pine Needle bound over to Dawn Mist. Drizzle complains that Pine Needle had more trout than her, protesting that it isn't fair. Pine Needle complains he didn't, insisting that Drizzle is being greedy. Dawn Mist licks Drizzle's head, offering to get one for her. Pine Needle asks if they can have one each. Drizzle declares he'll have the bigger one. Dawn Mist comments that the kits are greedier than foxes before nosing them away. She tells them to go play as she is helping Night show Moth Flight and Micah Dappled Pelt's den. Drizzle's eyes widen when she spots the two invading cats and asks what they are doing there. They start talking about Night, and Drizzle pricks he ears, mentioning the she-cat yesterday called her dumber than a water vole, when she isn't. Pine Needle comments she isn't, she's dumber. Drizzle fluffs out her fur in indignantly and jumps at her brother, who ducks and runs across camp. She yowls she'll get him for that and chases after him. Dawn Mist comments to Moth Flight and Micah when they are not eating, they are fighting and she had better go and get some prey for them. :Night suddenly rushes to the medicine cats, reporting that she dragged Drizzle from the river and she isn't breathing. Dawn Mist is standing over her wet kit, laying at her paws. Micah asks if she is dead, and Moth Flight yowls she isn't breathing. Dappled Pelt's gaze flits to Drizzle's body and she places her forepaw on her chest. She starts pumping her paw, checking her chest before pumping again. Drizzle shutters each time, paws flapping. Dawn Mist keeps stressing that her kit is dead, but Dappled Pelt determinedly tells her she isn't yet. Suddenly Drizzle splutters and jerks, coughing up water. Dappled Pelt rolls her to her side and rubs her chest, and she vomits more water before blinking at her mother, asking what happened. Pine Needle asks if she is okay, and Dawn Mist says she is. She checks with Dappled Pelt, and the medicine cat reassures that the she coughed up the water so can breath again. Pine Needle explains that his sister wanted to try and catch a fish but disappeared into the water, and he called for Night when she didn't come back up. River Ripple declares that Drizzle needs to learn to swim before she catches fish, and states she and her brother will learn to do so when she fully recovers. Dawn Mist mentions she wants to do that when they are stronger, but River Ripple insists it's never to early for a RiverClan kit to learn. Drizzle warily and uncertainly gets to her paws, and Dawn Mist noses her to her nest. She tells her that she needs to get there to warm her up. She lifts the kit into his reed nest. :When Micah and Moth Flight share a fish, and Moss Tail and River Ripple come back to camp, River Ripple tells Moss Tail that the brown tom can share the shrew he caught with the kits. Moss Tail carries his catch toward where Dawn Mist, Drizzle, and Pine Needle are sleeping. Moss Tail wakes up Dawn Mist and asks how Drizzle is, and Drizzle wakes up and says that she's fine. Her brother asks River Ripple if he can have the vole the leader caught, and as River Ripple agrees, Drizzle leaps from her nest and hurries to her brother to taste it too. River Ripple purrs that it's good to see her better, and she responds that she wasn't sick, and only went for a swim. :As Moth Flight and Micah leave, Drizzle skids to a halt between them and asks if they are leaving. Pine Needle brags her swam a tail-length, but she snorts he had Dawn Mist holding his scruff. Pine Needle snaps that at least he didn't at least try to swallow half the river. Drizzle asks why they cannot stay, and Micah replies that his Clan needs him. Drizzle droops her tail and replies okay. :When Juniper Branch gives birth to a kit that is not breathing, Moth Flight thinks she isn't breathing like Drizzle was when she drowned and used the same technique to save the kit. During a Gathering, Moth Flight nods to Drizzle and Pine Needle and tells her kits to go and talk to Drizzle. She notes the gray-and-white kit is a young cat now, and is standing beside her brother. When Spider Paw nearly drowns in the river, Micah, who has died, whispers to Moth Flight to remember Drizzle. Moth Flight administers the same technique as Dappled Pelt did to Drizzle again. Moth Flight sends her kits away to different Clans to be a better medicine cat, sending Spider Paw to RiverClan. Dappled Pelt reports to Moth Flight that Drizzle and Pine Needle think her son is great and Spider Paw has been teaching them how to play moss ball. She notes that Drizzle cannot get the moss ball past Spider Paw. :During the manga ending, which appears to take place seasons later, Moth Flight is treating Drizzle's leg. She asks how the pain is and Drizzle reports it is better, thanking Moth Flight. The medicine cats comment she thought a RiverClan cat would know better than to play on ice. Drizzle complains Flower Stream was already out there and it looked like lots of fun. Moth Flight replies she is too old to act like a kit and asks if Black Ear agrees. Black Ear states he is not involving himself in this one. She is last seen wobbling unsteadily on her injured leg. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life'' : Trivia Mistakes *She is mistakenly called a kit twice, despite being listed as a hunter. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother: :Dawn Mist: Father: :Moss Tail: Brother: :Pine Needle: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Nieselru:Дождинкаfi:Drizzlefr:Drizzle Category:River Ripple's cats Category:Kits Category:Path of Stars characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Rogues Category:Slash's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters